L'amour n'est pas si facile à oublier
by Lia lawrence
Summary: Oliver pensait trouver du repos dans ses activités. Le destin n'en ayant pas fini avec lui, c'était sans compter sur une mission qui tourna mal et blessa gravement Félicity. Après des jours, plongée dans un coma artificiel, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux… et trouver face à elle son patron, Oliver Queen, duquel elle n'a aucun souvenir passé le jour de leur rencontre, il y a 8 mois.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes et à tous, je m'appelle Lia et cette fiction est la 3ème que je publie**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les deux autres sur le site, Il finira par se l'avouer (terminée) et de garde du corps à gardien du cœur (en cours)**

**J'espère vous trouver nombreux à suivre celle-ci, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**L'histoire prend place à la fin de la saison 2.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, les critiques sont les bienvenues**

**À très vite,**

**Lia L.**

* * *

**Point de vue d'Oliver**

À croire que lorsque le soleil perce enfin à l'horizon, les nuages se sentent obligés de venir assombrir le ciel. Quand tout s'arrange et que le bonheur semble se profiler, un évènement survient pour tout chambouler et mettre à sac votre vie. C'est ce que je ressentis au moment même où je lâchais Félicity, qui tomba quelques mètres plus bas, heurtant le sol en un bruit sourd et inquiétant. Ma propre flèche, plantée dans l'épaule, comprimait un de mes nerfs carpien, responsable de l'usage de ma main. En quelques secondes, cela engendra la perte totale du contrôle de ma force manuelle, une perte de sensibilité et mes doigts s'ouvrir irrévocablement, sans que je puisse intervenir. Cela signifia aussi que je ne pus rien faire lorsque je la sentis glisser, échappant à mon emprise, pas même la rattraper. Il n'y a pas pire torture que de tenir la vie de quelqu'un qu'on aime entre ses mains et la voir filer sans que l'on ne puisse agir. On se retrouve responsable de quelque chose que l'on ne contrôle plus. Animé d'une rage certaine, je dégageai mon autre bras, maintenu de force dans mon dos, et bercé par une fureur sans nom, je saisis l'homme qui m'avait attaqué à la gorge et assommai sa tête contre la poutre de fer sur laquelle nous reposions. Étourdi par mon assaut, j'en profitai pour le frapper de nouveau mais cette fois-ci de mon poing valide. Sonné, je l'attachai et le hissai en bas à l'aide d'une flèche. Si ce n'était par peur de ce que pourrait penser Félicity de moi, j'aurai tué cet homme de sang-froid, sans aucune pitié. Une fois que j'eus extirpé la flèche de mon épaule et que mes pieds retrouvèrent le sol, je me précipitais vers elle, allongée sur le ciment dur et froid, inconsciente.

- John où es-tu ? Félicity est blessée !

Sa voix résonna à mon oreillette alors que l'inquiétude m'envahit, grandissante.

- Je suis sur tes traces Oliver, j'ai intercepté le camion de la banque, j'arrive.

- Fais-vite.

Me penchant au-dessus d'elle, je vis avec effroi une mare de sang se former autour de sa tête, souillant ses longs cheveux blonds de rouge, les collant à son front. D'une main tremblante, je cherchai son pouls mais celui-ci résonnait faiblement au creux de son cou. La panique s'empara de moi et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. La bouger trop violemment serait une mauvaise idée et je ne devais pas mettre ses jours, plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je sortis mon téléphone et composai le 911, ne tenant plus en place. Tout en expliquant la situation, je pris sa main dans la mienne et fus frappé par la fraicheur de sa peau. Le cœur battant, je soufflai presque de soulagement en voyant John arriver. C'était la première fois qu'une situation me dépassait autant et avoir un port d'attache auquel me lier, m'aida à tenir le coup, sans flancher sous la pression.

- Le détective Lance est en chemin.

Il examina Félicity et constata de lui-même la situation. Ses traits se crispèrent et il fronça les sourcils.

- La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital… dis-je, perdant patience.

- Si tu la bouges, tu vas aggraver son cas, Oliver.

- Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire Diggle. Je ne peux pas rester là et la voir se vider de son sang ! Chaque seconde qui passe peut lui être fatale.

- elle respire toujours. Concentrons-nous là-dessus.

Les sirènes des ambulances résonnèrent en écho à l'entrée de l'usine.

- Tu dois y aller Oliver.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser là !

- Les flics vont se poser des questions s'ils te voient auprès d'elle, pars, je reste avec elle. Rentre au Verdant soigner ta blessure et rejoins moi à l'hôpital.

Il avait raison, un lien pourrait être fait si l'on me voyait avec eux, il fallait que je parte. Ma plaie s'ouvrit un peu plus à chacun de mecs mouvements et le sang battait à mes tempes. À contrecœur, déchiré par ce qu'il me demandait, je quittai les lieux, accablé de honte et de remords. Je n'avais pas été capable de la protéger. Elle était entre mes mains, elle avait reposé toute sa confiance en moi et je l'avais trahi. Comment pourrais-je aider ma ville si je n'étais même pas capable de garantir sa sécurité.

Filant à toute allure entre les voitures, je ne cessais de revivre la scène dans ma tête, encore et encore, me torturant indéfiniment. Mon arrivée au QG ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment d'impuissance et de haine envers moi-même. Tout était de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurai du l'embarquer sur les lieux afin qu'elle pirate un ordinateur pour localiser le fourgon transportant les fonds bancaires. Nous étions tombés dans un piège et l'assaut des balles nous avait obligés à nous réfugier en hauteur. Et c'est là que le chef de gang nous était tombé dessus. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de chasser de mon esprit, l'image de son corps reposant au sol. Son visage livide, ses cheveux imbibés de sang. Désireux de chasser ce pénible souvenir de mon esprit, je désinfectai ma plaie, pris un fil et une aiguille et entrepris de recoudre ma blessure. La douleur fut, pendant quelques secondes, un exutoire, m'empêchant de penser à elle. M'infliger ça n'aidait en rien à surpasser la situation mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, il fallait que je ressasse encore et encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, menaçant dangereusement ma santé morale. Je passai des vêtements propres et repris de suite la route afin de les rejoindre. Une fois sur place au service des urgences, je retrouvai John dans le couloir, assis, la tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'air accablé et mon souffle se coupa. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, l'angoisse reprit le dessus, me frappant de plein fouet.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase tant la difficulté des mots à franchir mes lèvres était grande.

- Non rassure-toi, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Elle est en soin intensif.

Je fus soulagé mais néanmoins elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire.

- Oliver, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et subit un violent traumatisme crânien. Ils vont devoir la plonger dans un coma artificiel.

Sa déclaration me tomba dessus comme un coup de massue et je me laissai tomber sur le siège en face de lui. Toute expression disparue de mon visage et mon regard se perdit dans le vide. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, à deux doigts de craquer sous la pression. Je sentis la main de John se poser sur mon épaule et nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, lui attendant patiemment que je daigne réagir, respectant mon mutisme et moi me bornant à tout garder pour moi. Après un long moment, je me décidai à briser le silence.

- C'est de ma faute, soufflais-je la voix brisée.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Oliver.

Les mots eurent du mal à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres mais une fois que je fus lancé, rien ne m'arrêta. Lorsque j'eus fini d'évoquer les moindres détails, je me trouvais à bout de souffle, torturé, comme si je venais de revivre la scène une nouvelle fois.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Oliver.

Il attendit que mon regard croise le sien.

- Écoute ce que je te dis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil. Tu étais blessé, tu ne pouvais plus contrôler ton corps. Ne te reproche pas de ne pas avoir fait l'impossible. Personne n'en aurait été capable à ta place. Même si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, la situation n'aurai pas été différente.

Je hochai la tête mais je n'étais pas convaincu. Je continuais d'être hanté par la vision de son corps si frêle allongé au sol. Cependant, durant les heures qui suivirent, défilant avec une lenteur atroce, John fut d'un grand soutien. L'attente se fit interminable et si je ne l'avais pas eu auprès de moi, je n'aurai jamais survécu à tant de stress. Lorsqu'enfin un médecin pointa le bout de son nez, je faillis lui sauter à la gorge pour obtenir les réponses aux questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

- L'opération s'est bien passée, mademoiselle Smoak se trouve actuellement dans un état stable. Nous l'avons plongée dans un coma artificiel afin de limiter les séquelles neurologiques mais cela ne devrait durer que quelques jours. Elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien sévère, de deux côtes cassées et un poignet foulé. Ainsi je vous demande donc de veiller à ce qu'à son réveil, elle se repose le plus possible.

John hocha la tête et posa toutes les questions nécessaires alors que mon cerveau était encore embrumé des informations qu'il enregistrait. Seule une déclaration de Digg me frappa.

- Pouvons-nous la voir ?

Je sautai sur mes pieds, prêt à suivre le médecin.

- Seule la famille est autorisée.

En cet instant, je ne sus pas exactement qu'elle fut ma motivation, la voir vivante, la toucher, lui parler, ou ce qui anima ma réponse, mais je m'entendis déclarer de but en blanc :

- Je suis son mari.


	2. Chapter 1 La chute est longue

**Point de vue de Félicity**

Assise tranquillement à mon bureau, je regardais pensivement les écrans clignoter, bercée par l'écho rythmé des coups d'Oliver. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure déjà qu'il s'entrainait pendant que je surveillais de près les mouvements de notre cible du soir. Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter et lorsque je fis pivoter mon fauteuil, je vis John face contre terre, étalé au sol. Il grogna et attrapa la main qu'Oliver lui tendit, tout sourire.

- Allez-y doucement les garçons. On n'est pas à un concours de qui fait pipi le plus loin.

Tous deux me dévisagèrent, amusés par ma remarque. Mon regard rencontra celui d'Oliver et mon cœur eut un soubresaut. Allait-ce cesser un jour, cet effet qu'il avait sur moi ? Je détournai les yeux et notre attention fut bientôt portée sur les signaux lumineux nouvellement apparus sur les ordinateurs. La cible était en mouvement, signe de notre départ imminent. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et commença déjà à se déshabiller pour enfiler son costume, m'obligeant à détourner mon attention de son corps au dessin aguichant. Il fallait que je trouve à m'occuper afin de ne pas penser à lui, ne pas être tentée de l'admirer. Je me levai de mon fauteuil pour aller prendre ma veste lorsqu'il croisa mon chemin, m'attrapant de justesse avant que je ne le percute. Mes mains contre son torse nu, Je déglutis difficilement et les rabattis vivement sur ma jupe, mimant de vouloir lisser des plis toutefois imaginaires. Il continua à s'équiper pendant que je rassemblais mes affaires, John sur les talons, prêt à nous conduire sur les lieux.

* * *

Durant le trajet, nous nous mirent d'accord sur le plan et le rôle de chacun dans son accomplissement. John devait s'occuper du camion de chargement transportant les fonds et éviter le détournement. Oliver et moi devions nous rendre à l'entrepôt d'où les opérations étaient commandées et où devait s'effectuer la livraison du butin. Exceptionnellement, je devais les accompagner sur le terrain afin de m'infiltrer dans un système informatique qui m'était inaccessible à distance. L'idée ne les avait pas enchantés mais le bon sens de John m'aida à convaincre Oliver. Récupérer les données bancaires était indispensable afin de les détruire définitivement du processeur. Et puis je ne risquais pas grand-chose à me battre avec un ordinateur. Oliver quant à lui, devait arrêter le chef de l'opération et récupérer de quoi faire inculper les auteurs de l'attaque. Une mission relativement simple étant donné ses compétences particulières.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta près d'une ruelle, Oliver et moi descendîmes. John baissa la vitre avant et s'adressa à nous.

- On se retrouve dans une heure au point de rendez-vous.

- Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ? Demanda Oliver.

- J'ai fait l'Afghanistan, répondit-il avec un regard entendu.

Oliver hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la moto laissée quelques heures plus tôt. Il me tendit un casque et je le regardai surprise.

- Tu n'en portes pas ?

Ma naïveté l'amusa et il enfourcha sa bécane avant de me tendre la main. J'enfilai le casque et acceptai l'aide qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à grimper derrière. Lorsque j'eus passé mes bras autour de sa taille, il se retourna vers moi.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un casque Félicity ?

Cependant il n'attendit pas ma réponse et démarra en trombe, m'obligeant à m'accrocher désespérément à lui.

* * *

Le plan était pourtant simple... Cependant, j'aurai du me douter que les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles que sur le papier. Perchés à quelques mètres au-dessus du vide, je tenais de toutes mes forces la main d'Oliver, tentant de ne pas regarder en bas. À peine étions nous arrivés que j'avais rempli ma mission et récupérer les données sur une clé USB. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, fut l'importance de ce que j'avais trouvé sur ces ordinateurs. Tout y était, les plans, les détails des prochains casses, le réseau mafieux de la ville, les comptes bancaires des hors la loi dans diverses banques éparpillées aux quatre coins du monde, les noms des politiciens et personnes de pouvoir corrompues. Mais nous avions sous-estimé l'effectif de gardes qui nous attendaient. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions pourchassés, à tenter de fuir le chef de file de tout ça, courant le long de ces poutres de fer qui maintenaient l'édifice en place. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec l'altitude. Et je l'étais encore moins à éviter des balles. Oliver immobilisa les tireurs restés au sol de ses flèches. Malheureusement, d'autres sbires ne tardèrent pas à se hisser à notre hauteur mais il les écarta de notre chemin avec facilité. En évitant les coups, il fit tomber son arc au sol, quelques mètres plus bas et se retrouvait donc ainsi privé de son arme avec pour seule défense, ses techniques de combat. Il n'eut aucun mal à mettre hors-jeu les derniers parasites. Cependant, celui que nous tentions de distancer arriva bien vite sur nos pas et nous n'eûmes d'autres choix que de lui faire face. Oliver me fit passer derrière lui, me protégeant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait voulu me mettre en sécurité avant de l'affronter mais à présent, nous n'avions d'autres choix que de faire face. Avec aucun moyen pour me faire redescendre, il devait se contenter de me laisser là, au beau milieu de l'affrontement. Il nous fit reculer jusqu'à une minuscule plateforme de fer suspendue au dessus du vide.

- Accroche-toi quelque part. Et ne regarde pas en bas.

J'aurai voulu lui dire d'être prudent mais il s'élançait déjà vers l'individu, malgré l'espace restreignant leurs mouvements. Un pas de trop et ils risquaient de basculer d'une bonne hauteur dans le vide. Malgré mon appréhension, je me rapprochai du vide pour tenter d'atteindre une poutre et me mettre en sureté. Je ne voulais certainement pas être un poids pour Oliver en cet instant. L'homme contre lequel il se battait disposait d'une excellente condition physique et d'un entrainement au combat rapproché. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre cependant le combat n'était pas à arme égales. Alors qu'Oliver était occupé à se relever, le criminel dégaina une arme et pointait déjà le canon en direction de sa tête. Tout sembla se figer dans ma tête et je ne pris pas une seconde de plus avant de réagir, je me jetais sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol et un coup partit dans le vide. Dans notre chute, il me repoussa violemment, me faisant rouler si loin que je me sentis tomber dans le vide. Un dernier élan de ma part me permit d'attraper une chaine qui pendait mollement à côté. Cependant, à l'instant où mes doigts rencontrèrent le métal glacial, je sentis tout le poids de mon corps peser sur mes bras, m'épuisant dans ma tentative de m'aggriper.

- Félicity !

J'entendis Oliver crier mon nom et se rapprocher.

- Reste avec moi, ne lâche pas, j'arrive !

Ses pas sembleront se rapprocher mais je perçus un bruit étouffé avant de l'entendre tomber au sol de la plateforme métallique. Des coups s'échangèrent alors que de mon côté, je perdais petit à petit la force dans les bras et mes mains commencèrent à me faire défaut. Je me mis à regretter de ne pas m'être entrainée, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, il se serait hissé facilement. Quant à moi, mes mains moites me firent défaut et commencèrent à lâcher prise. Ce fut d'abord une puis lorsque les doigts de la deuxième commencèrent à glisser, je fermai les yeux. Au moment où je me sentis tomber, une main gantée attrapa mon poignet et je vis Oliver agenouillé sur un rebord en fer à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Ma main se serra autour de la sienne alors qu'il commençait à me hisser tout en veillant à ne pas tomber de la passerelle minuscule. Cependant, l'homme resté quelques minutes plus tôt à terre sauta jusqu'à nous et frappa Oliver sans ménagement dans le dos, l'agenouillant davantage, me faisant redescendre encore plus au-dessus du vide.

- Oliver ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier en le voyant grimacer de douleur.

Son regard croisa le mien, me regardant en se voulant rassurant mais la peur que je vis briller dans ses yeux me fit prendre conscience de l'issu de la situation.

- Aie confiance en moi…

Ses yeux se vrillèrent aux miens et il me lâcha d'un de ses bras, me faisant basculer dans le vide et me tenant d'une seule main. Suspendue ainsi, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Il tenta d'atteindre son carquois de sa main valide mais l'autre homme l'en empêcha, lui tordant le bras dans le dos, lui arrachant un grognements guttural à me glacer le sang. Ainsi immobilisé, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Oliver…

Il était clair qu'ainsi empêtré, il ne pouvait pas se défendre et j'en étais la principale cause. Il tourna la tête vers moi, m'intimant dans un regard de rester calme.

- Défends-toi, rétorquais-je à son ordre silencieux de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Défends-toi, dis-je en le regardant le plus sérieusement au monde.

- Je ne p...

Il s'immobilisa complètement lorsqu'il comprit ce que je voulais dire par là, s'imprègnant de toute l'importance de ma phrase et l'enjeu.

- Je refuse de te lâcher ! Tu m'entends ? Il est hors de question que je te…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, hoquetais-je. Si tu ne le fais pas, nous y passerons tous les deux !

Je le voyais souffrir devant mecs yeux et c'en était insupportable. La tension que le poids de mon corps exerçait sur lui n'aidait en rien à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. La situation prit une tournure bien différente lorsque je compris que le bourreau derrière allait s'en prendre à lui si l'on ne faisait rien. Si je ne faisais rien... il était évident que je me devais d'agir pour lui car il ne prendrait pas cette décision. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je déroulai mes doigts mais il continuait obstinément à me tenir, contractant ses muscles au maximum pour soutenir mon poids d'une seule main. Derrière lui, je vis l'homme agripper une de ses flèches et la pointer au-dessus de lui. Il était trop tard pour qu'il esquive le coup et je ne pus retenir un cri sortir de ma bouche.

- Oliver ! Attention !

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que l'autre lui planta avec force la flèche dans l'épaule, lui extorquant un cri effroyable. Ensuite, la scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux sembla se figer. Les secondes défilèrent unes par unes comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Je sentis la force d'Oliver vaciller et ses doigts s'ouvrirent lentement. Je vis dans son regard une terreur immense, telle que je ne lui avais jamais vu, alors que je me sentais happée par le sol, le poids de mon corps m'attirant vers le bas. Ma chute me sembla durer une éternité à mesure que je voyais son visage s'éloigner. Je l'entendis hurler mon nom puis plus rien.

* * *

Je me trouvais au Verdant entourée par tout le monde : Oliver, John, Robert, Moira, Walter, Thea, Roy, McKenna, Laurel, Sara, Helena, Isabel, Slade, Malcolm, Tommy, Sin, Nyssa, Clock King, Amanda etc. Tous étaient présents. Je savais que c'était impossible, irréel, la plupart était mort, mais cette dimension paraissait si réelle telle que je la vivais. Tous me regardaient sans bouger et le décor semblait bouger, se transformant perpétuellement. Le tout devint flou, cotonneux. Seuls les visages restaient intacts. Cependant à mesure que tout tourbillonnait autour de moi, les noms s'effacèrent de mon esprit, suivi par leurs voix et pour finir, les souvenir rattachés à ces personnes.

Ainsi c'était ça la mort, la perte totale de son âme et des souvenirs qu'elle renfermait. Il y avait pire que l'enfer, l'oubli de soi, de sa vie, des gens qui avaient comptés, la suppression des souvenirs heureux de notre esprit... Bientôt mon rêve se métamorphose en une sombre hallucination et l'environnement irréel dans lequel je me trouvais quelques minutes auparavant, ne fut plus qu'un grand désert nuageux vide et sans âme, des limbes dont même la mort ne voudrait pas être prisonnière. Finalement, la vie devait être bien insignifiante pour qu'on en perde toute trace une fois décédés.

**J'espère que vous aimerez, je prévois pour cette fiction une dimension un peu plus dramatiques pour certains passages mais ne vous inquiétez pas,**

**Je veux tout de même une histoire légère et agréable, pas déprimante à mort**

**Faites moi savoir si quelque chose vous a plus ou moins déçu ou déplu **

**À très vite ! **

**Des bisous,**

**Lia L.**


	3. Chapter 2 Retour à la vie

**Tout d'abord, je suis contente d'être de retour !**

**Ensuite, je vous dois les plus sincères excuses pour avoir littéralement disparue du site mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes**

**Pratiquant du hockey sur glace en haut niveau je me suis blessée au genou et j'ai donc eu recours à la chirurgie pour un problème de ligaments croisés**

**Les problèmes allant par paire l'opération s'est mal passée et je suis donc retournée à l'hôpital.**

**Les traitements ont été assez lourds enfin je vous passe les détails c'est pas super important...**

**Mais tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai été dans la totale incapacité d'écrire mais que désormais me revoilà ! **

**J'ai les chapitres en tête, je vais donc les écrire très bientôt et des histoires pour les futures fictions ! **

**En attendant j'espère que cette suite vous plaira...**

* * *

Je pus enfin cligner mes paupières, ouvrant légèrement les yeux. La lumière crue et blanche m'aveugla si bien que je dus mettre une bonne dizaine de minutes à m'acclimater et les ouvrir totalement. Un bip régulier berçait la pièce de son bruit agaçant, augmentant mon mal de crâne. Le cerveau embrumé, je balayai la pièce du regard avant que celui-ci ne se pose sur un homme endormi sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais et ce que je faisais là. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était de mon départ du bureau. Désorientée et sans aucune explication me venant à l'esprit, la panique commença à me gagner et je me mis à tirer volontairement sur le tuyau enfoncé dans le nez. Ma tentative de me redresser dans mon lit provoqua une vive douleur dans mon crâne et m'arracha une grimace. Un moniteur se mit à sonner plus vivement et retentit dans la pièce, me vrillant les tympans. L'homme à mes côtés se réveilla en sursaut et balayai la pièce du regard avant de porter son attention sur moi.

- Félicity ! Tu es réveillée !

L'évocation de mon nom dans sa bouche me surprit car visiblement, il me connaissait. L'inverse n'était pas réciproque, je n'avais aucune fichu idée de ce qu'il faisait ici, tout comme moi. Une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années environs entra dans la chambre et m'adressa un regard amical et rassurant devant mon air désorienté.

- Calmez-vous, vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez eu un accident.

Elle s'approcha doucement avant de saisir mon bras avec tendresse tandis que le mot accident résonnait dans ma tête. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir eu un problème en quittant le bureau. Ma voiture avait dû être probablement percutée sur le chemin de la maison car je ne me rappelais pas être rentrée. Alors qu'elle vérifiait mes constantes et réajustait les tubes en plastique dans mes veines, je pus lire le nom sur son badge. Paola Ramirez.

- Laissez-moi vous refaire cette perf'. Vous devez avoir pleins de questions…

Elle se tourna vers l'homme à nos côtés.

- John pouvez-vous sortir un instant ? Il faut qu'elle retrouve ses repères.

Il hocha la tête, un air ahuri et soulagé sur le visage. Son air juvénile et soulagé m'attendrit. Il semblait être quelqu'un de très protecteur.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

Un ami à vous, il est venu de nombreuses fois vous tenir compagnie lorsque votre mari se décidait enfin à rentrer se reposer.

- Mon mari ?

- Oui, un très bel homme ! Je dois dire que vous êtes bien entourée mademoiselle.

Je devais avoir mal compris. Je n'étais pas mariée et n'avais aucun souvenir de l'identité du premier homme. De qui pouvait-elle bien parler ?

- Que m'est-il arrivé exactement ?

- Une chose à la fois. Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions et vos amis aussi mais avant, un peu de repos, vous êtes restée longtemps dans le coma.

Le coma. Ce mot me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Combien de temps avais-je ainsi dormi ?

- Combien… combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

- Dix-sept jours. Dix-sept jours durant lesquels votre compagnon ne vous a pas faussé compagnie une seule fois. Il va me maudire de l'avoir renvoyé chez lui et ainsi loupé votre réveil. Je vais aller voir John dans le couloir. Voulez-vous rester seule un moment ?

Je hochai de la tête, désorientée et étrangement extenuée. La fatigue s'abattit sur moi et je ne tardai pas à me rendormir de nouveau.

* * *

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent du couloir, m'extirpant de ma somnolence et lorsque je pus clairement distinguer le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je dus concentrer toute mon énergie afin d'ouvrir les yeux et l'image qui se matérialisa devant moi me sembla tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Baigné de la douce lumière de ma lampe de chevet, son visage était incroyablement beau et serein. Un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres et animait ses yeux fixés sur moi. Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour Oliver Queen me regarderai ainsi, je n'aurai pas voulu y croire. Il attrapa doucement ma main et son sourire s'élargit lorsque je posais mon regard sur ses yeux bleus si intenses.

- Te revoilà parmi nous…

Il expira de soulagement alors que je tiquai de surprise du fait de son tutoiement.

- Je veille sur toi tous les jours et tu attends que je sois parti pour te réveiller… tout à fait toi ça.

Ainsi il venait souvent me voir… Pourquoi est-ce que mon patron prendrait-il la peine de venir me voir tous les jours ? D'autant plus qu'il était à la tête d'une entreprise regroupant plus de mille employés. Retirant ma main précipitamment d'entre ses doigts, je tentais hésitante :

- Monsieur Queen, que faites-vous ici ?

Son visage tiqua à l'évocation de son nom et ses traits exprimèrent sa surprise.

- Félicity, c'est moi. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais… pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?

La situation m'échappait, je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se déroulait devant moi.

- Attends… de quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ?

La panique semblait le gagner doucement et je ne me laissais pas perturber par son visage décontenancé.

- Vous êtes passés à mon bureau aujourd'hui… enfin il y a dix-sept jours apparemment. Vous vouliez que j'examine votre ordinateur. Criblé de balles au passage.

- Vous ? Tu veux dire que tu ne te rappelles de rien d'autre depuis ?

- Je vous connais à peine, de quoi suis-je censée me rappeler ?

Il secoua la tête de stupeur. Puis les mots de l'infirmière Ramirez me revinrent à l'esprit.

- Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que nous sommes… Mariés ?

À présent que j'examinais attentivement ses traits, je pus voir de la douleur et de la tristesse.

- Non rassures-toi, j'ai dit ça au médecin pour pouvoir être auprès de toi quand ils t'ont prise en charge. Je n'ai jamais démenti depuis.

- Oh…

Je ne saurai dire si j'étais déçue de ne pas être sa femme ou de ne rien me rappeler.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je veux dire, nous nous sommes à peine rencontrés…

- Je t'étais redevable.

Il se leva, contrarié et s'enfuit dans le couloir aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme que j'avais vu précédemment, entra et s'assit à mes côtés. Je pouvais entendre Oliver parler aux médecins dans le couloir.

_« comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien concernant ces douze derniers mois ? »_

_« et quand va-t-elle se rappeler ? » « cela va prendre du temps mais elle finira par retrouver ses souvenir »_

_« bien sûr, je l'aiderai à se remémorer tout ça… » _

Mon compagnon se leva pour fermer la porte et revint à mes côtés.

- Félicity, je m'appelle John Diggle. Je suis le garde du corps de monsieur Queen. Toi et moi sommes amis depuis près d'un an maintenant.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien de tout ça…

- C'est ce qu'il parait, me sourit-il gentiment. Oliver et toi êtes aussi bons amis maintenant.

- Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

- Environ un an.

Cette révélation me déstabilisa. Ainsi, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais n'était en fait pas la dernière chose qui m'était arrivée. Ma mémoire avait occulté toute une partie de ma vie.

Nous parlâmes beaucoup durant les heures qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'on exige que je me repose. John m'apprit que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à travailler avec Oliver et lui. Apparemment je comptais beaucoup pour eux et c'était réciproque. Il m'évoqua ce qui s'était passé à Starling, nos rencontres, les problèmes rencontrés avec l'entreprise etc… mais je sentais que quelque chose m'échappait, qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Comment aurais-je été amenée à travailler d'aussi prêt avec Oliver ? Et sur quoi ? Malheureusement, ses réponses restèrent vagues et je ne revis pas Oliver de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, John et Oliver vinrent me rendre visite ensemble et apprirent en même temps que moi que les médecins donnaient leur aval pour que je sorte le lendemain. Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, je voyais bien que mon patron se tenait à distance de moi, l'air toujours torturé dès que ses yeux se posaient sur moi. Le voir culpabiliser me fendait le cœur. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais fait une mauvaise chute dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated.

Lorsqu'ils me laissèrent pour retourner travailler, je passais ma journée à regarder la télé, me concentrant sur les infos. En un an, il semblait que l'archer vert désormais appelé the Vigilant avait bien changé. Autrefois meurtrier, il avait sauvé Starling du chaos et apparaissait aux yeux de tous comme un héros. J'avais toujours considéré ce personnage comme un justicier mais ses actes n'étaient pourtant pas à la mesure des bonnes actions qu'il faisait. Désormais ancré dans la tolérance et sans tuer, il revêtait à mes yeux, un intérêt d'autant plus fort. John avait réussi à me faire passer en douce un ordinateur portable ce qui me permit de me renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé depuis mes derniers souvenirs. Malcolm Merlyn, The Huntress, le comte et son vertigo, la mafia chinoise, clock king, Slade Wilson, la perte de l'entreprise, la mort de Moira Queen, la destruction de Stirling, le nouveau PDG de Queen Consolidated Ray Palmer, son intérêt pour le département des sciences. J'appris énormément et restais étonnée de ne pas me rappeler de ces évènements importants.

Tout en feuilletant les médias en ligne, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'intéresser au supposé nouveau héro qui semblait être arrivé en ville. Arrêtant des criminels, il semblait particulièrement attaché aux affaires touchant le domaine de la technologie et le trafic de nouvelles énergies. Cherchant à assouvir davantage ma curiosité, je fus surprise de tomber sur des photos d'évènements auxquels je semblais avoir assistés, notamment au manoir Queen. On pouvait y voir un cliché d'Oliver et moi, ma main sur sa joue. Nous avions l'air très proche. Il fallait dire que cet homme ne me laissait clairement pas indifférente. Comment le pourrait-il ? Aucune femme ne lui résistait. Et pourtant, nous qui avions l'air si complices, nous voilà désormais comme des étrangers. Je ne me rappelais de pratiquement rien de nous et lui semblait s'éloigner de moi.

* * *

La journée passa bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru et en l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais rattrapé mon retard sur les récents évènements. J'étais désormais incollable sur l'actualité de l'archer vert et son successeur dans la lutte contre le crime. Sans oublier sur QC, son nouveau CIO et Oliver. Surprise avait été de constater que j'étais devenue son assistante, m'éloignant ainsi de l'informatique. Un coup de fil au bureau me permit d'apprendre que je pourrai retourner au travail dès que je le souhaiterai et que le nouveau PDG monsieur Palmer attendait de me rencontrer. Autres avantages d'internet, j'appris qu'une collaboration entre Oliver et lui était en pourparlers suite à l'achat de la société par ce brillant chef d'entreprise des sociétés Palmer enterprise. Me renseignant davantage sur cet homme, je découvris qu'en plus d'être doté d'une intelligence et d'un savoir-faire hors norme, il était hautement séduisant. Ses cheveux d'u noir de jais et ses yeux sombres lui conféraient un charme indéniable. Ma rencontre avec lui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Le jour de ma sortie était enfin arrivé. Les médecins donnaient leurs dernières prérogatives tandis que John et Oliver écoutaient attentivement. J'étais contente de m'être rapprochée d'eux durant cette fameuse année car étant sans famille, j'aurai dû affronter cette situation seule. Les rares amis que j'avais, je les avais délaissés au profit de ma carrière. Nous quittâmes l'hôpital tous les trois, à la fois à l'aise avec la situation mais aussi gênés. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, mais c'était vraisemblablement différent étant donné que j'avais l'impression de les côtoyer pour la première fois. Oliver était silencieux, me jetant des œillades, observant mon comportement. Quant à moi, j'étais gênée, ne sachant pas où me mettre, encore inconfortable avec l'idée de le tutoyer, le nommer par son prénom. Digg, c'était une autre affaire, une réelle affection avait de suite refait surface et il savait me mettre à l'aise. La journée que je passai en leur compagnie m'aida et lui et moi agissions comme des amis de longue date. Cependant, l'attirance qui existait entre Oliver et moi me rendait davantage nerveuse en sa présence, et sa proximité me mettait mal à l'aise. Si avec John j'arrivais à être sereine et insouciante, avec Oliver j'étais déstabilisée et diablement attirée par lui, me mettant dans l'embarras chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi.

Lorsqu'ils me ramenèrent enfin chez moi, après un long repas au Big Belly Burger, John reçut un appel qui l'obligea à rester dehors. Oliver rentra avec moi et s'assura que je ne manquais de rien.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux rester toute seule cette nuit ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir chez moi quelques temps.

- Il vaut mieux que je me réhabitue, sinon je vais avoir plus de mal après.

- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin n'hésites pas. N'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. Je viendrais.

- Merci…

Il se trouvait avec moi dans ma petite cuisine, sa proximité me déstabilisant. Avais-je été ainsi affectée par lui tout du long que je l'avais côtoyé ? Car notre relation allait s'en trouver perturbée. Il dégageait une aura irrésistible qui mettait tous mes sens en émoi.

Il s'approcha de moi et attrapa doucement mes bras avec ses mains.

- Je suis conscient que tu ne dois pas comprendre tout ce qui se passe mais tu peux être sûre d'une chose… je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à te rappeler… te rappeler de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, les moments que nous avons partagés, ce par quoi nous sommes passés et l'importance que tu as à mes yeux. Félicity, si tu savais.

Puis après m'avoir bouleversée avec ses mots, il planta un baiser sur mon front avant de partir.


End file.
